1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved talking doll which may be used to teach children proper use of the emergency "911" telephone number. More particularly, the invention relates to a uniformed "911" dispatcher doll which may be male or female having incorporated therein a series of buttons in the pattern of a touch-tone telephone instrument and an imitation telephone instrument. When the child lifts the telephone instrument from a socket in the doll and dials the numerals "9", "1" and "1" in proper sequence, a tape recorder is activated which has a recorded message asking the child the usual questions which a "911" dispatcher would ask in an emergency.
2. Description of Related Art
Toy telephones incorporating tape recorded messages are known in the art. Thus in one type of phone, by lifting an instrument from its socket and touching certain buttons, specific messages related to individual buttons are delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,653 discloses a talking doll with multiple switches. U.S. Pat. No. 2,973,586 shows an educational toy telephone. U.S. Pat. No. 3,548,536 shows a telephone which plays a particular message when a particular number is dialed.
The present invention differs from the prior art in that it requires that the child touch certain buttons corresponding to the numbers "9", "1" and "1" in proper sequence and then delivers a message which is characteristic of what an emergency dispatcher would speak over the telephone to a child who had dialed "911".